Demigods in School?
by TCDOK
Summary: Gaia destroys the Mist and the gods are unable to get it back! The demigods (plus my OC) will be going to school, trying to play down their demigodness. It really doesn't work out. Read the mortals' reaction and I hope you enjoy! Rated K as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Percy**

**I'm back with another story! I may continue my other stories but this is just I NEED to do. So, the Mist is gone and Mortals know the Demigod Secret. But they don't know who are the demigods. I will do Clarie (my OC) last. Enjoy!**

**-School, absuletly hate it- Percy's POV**

Why? That was the question on my head. Why Chiron?

Chiron had said I needed to socialize, and get education even though the Mist is gone and mortals are screaming for demigod blood. But how could I say no to my half horse teacher? Key word: Horse.

Anyway, as soon as I stepped in Goode, I heard whispers.

"Mr.B's stepson!"

"Wish he had stayed gone."

"The freak is back."

As you could probably guess, I wasn't popular. But I heard these whispers from girls:

"Oh my God! He is soo hot!"**(A/N: Ewww! I have swore maidenhood and this is difficult to write. No DOK stop with that smirk!)**

"He'll go out with _me! _Who do you think _you _are"

Well nice to know. NAH! I already have a girlfriend who is prettier than Aphrodite! Compared to my Annabeth these girls were under grown trolls!

While I was distracted with my thoughts of Annabeth, I realized too late I was surrounded by bullies.

"So Jackson, finally had the guts to come back?"

"Where is your mom Jackson? She probably killed herself because she lives in the same apartment as you!" Another one said. I tried to avoid them as I usually do, but this time it didnt work.

"You're a coward. You're probably going to run to your stepdad. Wait where's your real dad? He probably commited suicide. Why hasn't Mr. B killed himself yet though..? Probably because his life is worth way more than yours." Oh just you wait. If only they knew my true identity... Wait, when had I ever thought like that?

"You're probably one of thise hybrids. We should kill you right now! I think that we will make a happier world by killing those." Yeah, we save your sorry butts an you try to kill us. Have fun dying in the hand of some other evil god/goddess!

"They aren't hybrids!" I shout whispered.

"What did you say? They want to kill us and you're defending them!"

"They actually don't. But of course you cannot get that to your pea sized brains!" I shouted this time. The hall went silent and watched my and the bully's fight.

"Look lil' Jackson found his voice! What makes you talk to _us _like that. We're superior than you!" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA no.

"No, you're not any superior than me. And for your information, I always had a voice. But your atom sized brain cannot make you believe it." this time the students 'ohh' and 'ahh'ed.

"Who do you think you are?" the jock asked. Venom clear in his voice.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Sailor of the Sea, Barer of the Sky, Wanderer of the Lybrinth, Savior of Olympus, Survivor of two wars, Survivor of Tartarous, Defeater of Gaia and Saviour of Olympus **(A/N: That was too many titles!㈳3)**"

The students froze. I made hands out of water and grabbed the jock and lifted him into the air, "I highly suggest you never bother me again." I threw him to the ground and walked away.

**-This girl is on FIREEEE-**

**First chapter! Next chapter will be Annabeth and I have some ideas of what I should do. Plz PM me or review which characters I should do. Hope you enjoye and shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**Random Fact: I don't want to go to school tomorrow(Saturday)㈷7**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**Chapter 2: Annabeth**

**Hello guys, DK here! With another chappie! This'll be Annabeth's little mistake (DOK:DUH! Wait MISTAKE? ANNABETH. MISTAKE?! DK: IKR!) Hope you enjoy!**

I headed for my next class with my head down. Usually people know me as the smarty-pants but with the Mist gone, that kinda went out the window.. Chiron begge me to go to school. Aparently, the big-gray-eyes thing doesn't work with half-horse immortal beings. DAMMIT! It worked on Hermes!

So anyway.. Man Percy is rubbing of on me. Some cheerleaders backed me up againt a wall.

"You're getting extra attention from the boys you piece of dirt." The leader, Lisa said.

"Maybe you shoul go to another school that actually wull accept a hobo." her sidekick, Avery said.

"Oh wait! None do!" another one exclaimed.

"I pity your parents. Having to deal with you."

"Look that sentence is becoming old Lisa, and for the millionth time I said that I don't live with my parents. Of course uour pea sized brain can't comprehend it." I said. That shocked me. I usually never said anything and walked past them. Do I even know myself?

"What did you just say?" Acery asked. Disbelief and venom clear.

"Are you deaf because I think I said that loud and clear."

"Look hun. We are far more superior than you. You should hold your tongue. Or else." Lisa threatened. I looked at her letting her see how bored I was.

"Or else what? I'm getting bored of this so can you please get out of my way?"

I started heading forward but they blocked my way as I expected.

"You're just too scared to face me. At least I have a boyfriend." Avery smirked. I indeed had a boyfriend. But I doubt that theirs would be a match for mine.

"Are you expecting me to be scared of a slut like you?" The students in the hall 'ohh'ed.

"Who do you think you are?" Lisa growled, "Our parents are filthy rich and a hobo is talking back to us."

"My parents are much more important than anyone in the universe." I growled back. Well I said 'anyone' as in mortals. I don't think gods will like ro be called anyone.

Thunder boomed as if encouraging me to go on and daring the mortals to go on as well.

"Well, we would all like to know your parents." Another cheerleader said with fake cheeriness.

"Let me re-introduce myself. I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Retriver o the Bolt, Sailor of the Sea, Barer of the Sky, Wanderer of the Lybrinth, Heroine of Olympus twice, Retriever of the Athena Parnothos, Survivor of Tartarous, Defeater of Gaia."

My gray eyes seem to blaze. The mortals took a step away from me.

"She's one of the hybrids! Kill her!" a student shouted.

"You could kill us. Then when you do, you will be begging Hades to have us back. We save your butts more than ten times on a daily basis. I doubt you could go againt another evil god or goddess." I spat. I then walked away not looking back. Smirking at the knowledge that the mortals were probably standing there with their mouths open wide enough for a baby elephant to walk through.

Ugh! Percy's really rubbing off on me!

**-I need a new sister-**

**ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! Huys I think that I'll stop writing once this is done. I have Burs and SBS to study to and plus I'm writing crap. So yea, next will be I think Leo. Hope you enjoyed! Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**Chapter 3: Leo**

**Hey guys DK and DOK here. DOK wanted to see how I write my stories so yea㇭4㈴6 enjoy!**

Wilderness School was always a bad experience for me. Yet there I was, not being able to bring the Stolls or Clarie my partners in crime with me.

Anyway, I was dealing with the school jock a.k.a bully James.

"Where's Jason and Piper litle elf?" Oh yea.. Forgot to mention he likes Piper. EWW!

"Piper and Jason got together and didn't want to deal with you." I said.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" He slammed me to the lockers.

"You sound like the bad guy in Disney movies." I maneed to say. That made him throw me into the air.

"You litle twerp, who do you think you are?"

"I think I am the good guy who humuliates the bad guy." I answered.

That got him angry alright, "You think you're upper than me elf? Guess what, you're just like those hybrids! I am the good guy here!"

"Sheesh! Take a chill pill." I said while throwing my hands up in a 'I give up' gesture.

"Where's your family Valdez?" This made me grow cold an stiffen. The jock smirked, sensing my weak point.

"It's amazing how long she survived. If I were your mom, I would've killed myself the second you were born."

"Umm.. I think you're too boy-ish to be my mom." I said. That got the hall laughing.

"Don't be funny on me Valdez. I know you use humor as your defence. Your mother was way too much of a human to give a birth to an animal like you."

"Fine, you can bully me but I'll act like nothing happened. You cannot bring me down." I said. The hall got quiet. I never acted this serious and I never talked back like that.

"Who are you? Seriously." The jock asked truely confused. I smirked.

"I am Lep Valdez the son of Heaphestus, Fire used, Rescuerer of Hera, Builder of Argo 2, Hero of Olympus, Defeated of Gaia." I said. To prove my point I lit my hand on fire.

"Kill him!" A teacher yelled.

"You can try, but I highly doubt you can." I said. I laughed and walked away, leaving the school staring at me with thei mouths hanging open.

**Another one done! Plz PM me or review which Demigods I should do. Anyway thank you for following/favoriting my story and plz R&R! Shine bright as always ㈴6㈴6**


	4. Chapter 4: Nico

**Chapter 4: Nico**

**Hello guys DK here with Nico making his slip! I will do the Stolls, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Frank, Hazel and my OC Clarie! Clarie will be last but the others won't go in that order. Anyways enjoy!**

It's official, I hate horses. It all happened when Chiron forced me to go to school. I couldn't even bring Clarie with me! As soon as I stepped inside, whispers began as usual. Chiron had said that I should play his demigod down but I didn't listen as usual.

Anyway, everyone has been avoiding me since the first quarter and I was absuletly fine with that. But the famous school bully, Joe, didn't apply in the 'everyone'.

"Hey Emo Boy!" I heard a voice. I sighed and started to walk faster. Clarie would've stopped me from showing any signs that showed I hate him. But, as I said, Clarie wasn't here.

"Where's your sister?" He said for the millionth time.

"As I told you, she doesn't go to this school anymore. You should find a new sentence, this is getting very old." I lost control of my words.

"We all know you killed her Nikki. You killed her along with the rest of your family." This guy was going down.

"My family was murdered and you're just standing there making a fool of yourself." I said. The hall was silent. Probably because I never talked. Well I was lying about the family part since my dad was Hades, but my sister and my mom were murdered and I was helpless.

"I think the guy who killed your family had pity on them. Now they're finally rid of you." he said. The hall watched me getting angry, some laughing along with Joe.

"Don't speak that way about my family." I growled.

"Ohh I'm so scared! What are you gonna do? Bore me to death?" He taunted. Everyone laughed. If only they knew my identity.

"I am more important than you think Joe. I'll warn you one more time, leave me alone and never talk about my family." I said. My voice colder than usual. I made a mental note to take lessons from Clarie to keep my voice calm.

This shocked everyone. Joe was the first to recover, "Yeah that'll happen when the freaks overthrow us." the hall nodded.

"We already have.." I said. Hoping they'll get the hint.

"What do you mean by 'we'. Do you mean the emos?" one of Joes friend said.

"I think he did mean the emos. And plus why would I listen to you Nikki? We are the popular, superior kids. You should watch your tongue and bow to us."

"That'll happen when you exterminate the demigods. Oh that's right, NEVER!"

"Why are you so protective over the hybrids? It's not like you've met them or the gods." Joe smirked. He pushed me hard and I slammed to the lockers. That made his smirk bigger.

"Let me tell you what someone said to me once." I said. Collecting shadows and bones, "She said 'Never judge a book by it's cover'. Meaning? It's far more than what you mortals think. It means that there are tons of things disguised as another. Monsters as people, enemies as friends, Romans as Greeks. The world is huger than you think, but life is short. Now, let me introduce myself, I am Nico Di-Angelo, Son of Hades, Wanderer of the Lybrinth, Saviour of Olympus, Survivor of two wars, Survivor of Tartarous and Defeater of Gaia."

By the time I was finished, skeletal wariors were standing by my side. This seemed familiar**(A/N: Chapter 14 of Where am I.. Seto being chased by skeletons.) **"And if you make fun of a demigod like you did to me, Remember my name. I'll be te last thing you see because sons of Hades are never forgiving." I walked away without turning back. I could feel their fear from a mile away and that made me glad.

**#I'monarooltoday**

**So yeah! Another chapter done in a single day! I'm sooo proud! Next will be Thalia or the Stolls whichever is the easiest. See ya next time! Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel

**Chapter 5: Rachel**

**Suggested by: Princess of Flames**

**Hey guys DK here and I'll be answering some reviews!**

**Princess of Flames: I will do Thalia after this chapter. I'm a girl. And I am really good at misspelling words㈳6. It does? Never seen that story, I should check it out㇭4**

**fandomlover-pjo-kc-hoo: Percy is rubbing off on even me! And also DOK which is a sight you don't wanna see㈴8**

**imagination unleashed with PJO: Thanks ️**

**On with da chappie!**

I hate Chiron. He made me go to school. Especialy because people dated in high school. I was maiden forever since I accepted the Oracle of Delphi. Turns out, immortal half-hirse trainers aren't intimated by awful prophecies.

Anyway here I was, in my classroom. Everyone was shooting me looks. I avoided them. When the bell rang I dashed to the hall. But then I heard a voice behind me.

"I heard the demigods went on a quest recently. They called it The Quest of the Seven."

'_The Quest if Seven' _It echoed in my head. I tried to fight Delphi. Tirns out, I didn't need to, the school bullies surrounded me.

"Rachel as ugly as always." China said.

"Look at her hair. That is totally not natural." her sidekick, Olive, looked at my hair in disgust.

"I have a feeling she's one of those freaks." one of China's friend said.

"they aren't freaks and I'm not one of them. " I answered.

"They are freaks and stop defending them. They'll all be exterminated soon and we'll be at peace." China said, "And why do you care for them so much? We'll kill you right now to make sure at least one of them has been killed." Yeah you kill me, you kill yourselves. Your choice.

But I didn't say that, I wasn't _that _stupid. Instead I said, "You're making a mistake. If Demigods are dead, then we'll die. That'll be it. Game OVER!" I shouted.

"We are better off with those hybrids. We are stronger and much more than them. We'll exterminate them as soon as we find their location." Olive smugly said.

"You guys really are dense. They've been at the same location for years and you still can't find them." That was my mistake.

"How would you know?" one member of the group asked.

"They really couldn't have gone anywhere since there are demigod sightings." I lied.

They narrowed their eyes but they looked convinced enough. But then I heard this:

"I wonder what The Quest of the Seven is for."

I couldn't hold ger back anymore. Mist came from two sides of me.

I blacked out from the inside. I then awoke to see the school looking at me with wide eyes.

"I said a prophecy didn't I?" I sighed. The students nodded.

"Who-What are you?" A student asked me.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am a clear sighted mortal and the Oracle."

"Clear-sighted means.."

"A mortal that sees through the Mist. The Mist is the magical veil that keeps Mortals from seeing the mytholigacal beings. It is now destroyed thaks to Gaia. She deeply injured the Goddess of Mist and now the Mist is gone." I ran away as soon as I explained. Not daring to look back.

**Sorry for the shortness! Anyway hope you enjoyed and shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**P.S: Does anyone know how I did 3-2 chapters in one day? 'Cause I don't.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thalia

**Chapter 6: Thalia**

**My fave character! Yea Princess of Flame has been saying Thalia Next! too. So yea.. DOK here by the way. I don't know which character she likes. Probably Nicodhudheudb Nope! Thalia is my fave. I really should change my computer and phone password... Enjoy**

How could I agree? Artemis wanted me to go to school to find need recruits. But why High School? Everybody dates in high school for Zeus's Sake! But Artemis did her big-silver-baby-eyes thing that looks so strangely like Annabeth's. WHY?!

As soon as I walked in I heard whispers and people started to point at me. I didn't blame them seeing that I was wearing combat boots, gray ripped jeans (it was not bought with the rips) and black death to Barbie t-shirt.

There were girls who wore shorts so short. I was going to puke. I went to the receptionist and got my schedual and my locker combination. After finding my locker and putting my books in it, I headed to my first class. Math.

I sat down at the very back and thought of ways to get back to Chiron and Artemis. Also how to win a duel with Percy. That Kelp-for-Brains always won because whenever he was going to lose, he drank water. I'll have to get rid of every water bottle in the arena.

Anyways, a boy walked towards me, "Hey new girl. Welcome to our school".

A boy that is kind besides some of the boys at camp! I gotta tell this to Artemis.

"Thank you." I said. Meaning it.

"Being kind is not your thing. I could see how your face scrunched up for a second."

And can read facial expressions. I had a feeling he was an undetermened demigod. But my dreams shattered when he said this, "So is 9 good to pick you up?".

"No." I said, "I swore to be maiden forever." I coldly said.

"Are you like those.." He drifted off fear cler in his voice.

My eyes widened, "No! I am not!" he visibly relaxed.

"Okay then, I understand." he said and walked away. I was doing a victory dance in the inside. I can prove Artemis wrong by telling her not all boys are bad!

"Hey new girl, Gary**(A/N: Isn't that a cat or dog name?) **learder of the football team and the most popular in school. You are?" I was getting mad by the minute because I could tell he was going to ask me out and pester me to say yes.

"Go away." I said and Punced him on the arm. Hard. He smiled as he rubbed his arm, his smile was more like a grimce, "Feisty I like.".

"Go away. I am not interested." I said, more forceidly**(I don't care if I spelt that wrong) **

"You know you want me." He pestered. He was seeiously getting on my nerves.

I smiled sweetly, "Look, I'm gonna warn you one more time, go away.". He had the guts to smile too.

"Babe, don't make it too hard on yourself. I know you like me. You know I like you. Just say yes."

I thought of what Annabeth would do. There were 2 options: 1)Bash his skull immidiatly 2)Trick him, then bash his skull. Number 2 took the cake.

I smiled, "Alright, you can pick me up at 7.". He grinned, "See babe it was not that hard.". I was seeing flashes of red. He began to walk away but I then said,

"What? No good luck kiss for Math?". I saw him smirk. "Of course babe.". The boy that talked to me earlier looked at me with rage. I holded up my finger to say 'watch'. He nodded hesitantly.

Gary began to close the space between us. _1 2 3 _Then I punche him square in the face. He groaned in pain.

"I told you to go away."

The classes passed fairly quick. And in no time, it was lunch. I sat alone at a table. I was surrounded. I had thought it would be those sluts...girls coming to bully me. But I was wrong it was actually three dracnea and two hell hounds. _Piece of cake_ I thought. Around me the mortals were screaming their heads off while one of the teachers said, "Thalia, don't worry, monsters don't eat mortals.". I rooled my eyes.

"Ssssshe is no mortal!" The first one snapped. I got my bow out and shot the three dracnea down. The hell hounds were two fast for my arrows to hit them. So instead, I shot them with lightning. Once I was done, the mirtals were looking at me wide eyed.

"What are you? Are you on of those freaks?" Gary spat. His nose bandaged, but you could see his nose was still bleeding.

"We aren't freaks! We saved your sorry butts on way more than one occasion and this is our reward. We defeat Kronos, Gaia and a hell lot monsters so they don't terrerise you. But in the end, it was all a mistake because mortals are too selfish about this world that they don't care! We may be half god but we're still half human as well, and we have feelings! I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Luitenant of Artemis, Survivor of both wars. Maybe we demigods should kill ourselves and then watch with amusement while you're begging at Hades's feet." I got my all anger out. Some of the students had the decency to look ashamed. Some even slapped themselves as if he wante to think regualar thoughts, But the others cough jocks, teachers and the sluts cough rooled their eyes.

"You're lucky we don't know where you live." A teacher said. I laughed bitterly.

"We've been on the same place for years and you still don't know. Mortals really are dense." I then walked away. They were probably fuming behind me. I shook my head, I was one of those demigods who accidently threw out their identedy.

**This chapter was the longeast and my fingers really hurt. Anyway next is probably the Stolls or Piper. Hope you enjoyed. Plz R&R. Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**My sis will do her outtro. Hey guys DOK here and stay purple as always my eggplants㇭4㇭4**

**P.S: I'll be doing stories in DK's account once she finishes this story. As you can read in the bottom AN of the 2nd or 3rd chapter she will stop writing because she thinks she's writing crap.**


	7. Chapter 7:Reyna Short chappie tho

**Chapter 7: Reyna**

***dodges a vase* DK's Dad: YOU JUST HAD TO GET 8Questions wrong! DK: Dad the quiz is 80 questions! Feeling rather Eurasian today. Yea just came back from school that's why. Anyways enjoy!**

I hated Percy and Chiron. Chiron couldn't make ne change my mind about not going to school but Percy used his secret weapon on me. How could I say no to those Baby-Seal-Sea-Green eyes? Not to self: Shield your eyes when Percy looks at you.

Anyways.. I headed toward my next class Latin. Oh thank the Gods finally something I can do! I sat down in my usual seat, the back. Right then, the cheerleaders and their boyfriends came toward me.

"Look at the lil' Reyna who thinks she's cool." The group laughed.

"Find a seat in the front, that's where nerds are." A boy said.

"Well as you can see, I'm not a nerd. And since when did the back seat became the 'cool' seat?" I asked.

"Since we said it. Now get off our seat." a jock said. How dare he? Does he know who I am? Well, no.

"Make me." I challenged.

"I wouldn't want that if I were you Rey-rey. Our parents are too high on the earth. You're just a nobody." Silena, the head cheerleader, sneered. It was sad to think that she had the same name as the brave, heroic daughter of Aphrodite. No offence to the other demigods but Silena was bold.

"I know you are. But what am I?" I asked innocently.

They gasped. "And who do you think you are?" Another, I think her name was Angela, sneered.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Reyna**(A/N: WHAT WAS HER LAST NAME!) **Daughter of Bellona roman goddess of war, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Co-Leader of Camp Half-Blood." The class gasped. Probably thinking how many kinds of demigods there were. The girls were looking at me envy clear on their expression. I turned on my heel and walked away.

**Shortest chapter ever!**

**I know that i have the most crappy insults ever on history but cut me some slack because of these reasons:**

**1) I don't go to high school**

**2) I don't listen to the insults thrown at me.**

**3) In Eurasia.. The only thing they bully me about is my appearence and that I spent 3 years in America. (My appearence meaning my hair. Ash-blonde is very rare in Eurasia.) **

**Soo yeah.. Next will probably be Jason or Piper. and DOK will be writing it. So if you're below 13, DON'T read the next chapter! Anyways hope you enjoyed and R&R! Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	8. Chapter 8: Piper

**Chapter 8: Piper**

**DOK here my eggplants! I am the saver of the day! **

**Guest: I know that story, I told DK to read it but she can't since she has the Trying and Scholarship to study for. So she isn't copying what she doesn't know. (I'm actually older than her.)㇭4**

**Anyway rated T to be safe because if DK finds out I did a T on purpose, I'm dead. Enjoy!**

I ran to my classroom, running away from the boys trying to get me. The teacher wasn't in the class so I suppose I wasn't late. The cheerleaders shot me dirty looks and boys had some drool eooling down their chin. eww.

I started to curse under my breath once I saw the jock, his name was Joseph I think, came towards me. "Hey babe."

I made my hands to fists, "Don't call me that.".

He just grinned, "Look, let me make this simple. You, me at a fancy restuarant at 9." **(A/N: It's 5th grade all over again..).**

"What do you not get when I tell you I have a boyfriend?"

"We all know you're lying, saving yourself for me." He winked. I wanted to throw up.

"You see. Us? It doesn't work because my boyfriend will pummel you to nothing if he catches you try to flirt with me."

He grinned at me, "C'mon babe, you're being too hard on yourself. Just forget him. You'll be better off with me."

"I know that you've got 4 girlfriends. Should I tell them you're cheating? If not, than you can walk away and never talk to me again."

He grimced, but it lasted very short because he smiled, "You can tell them, It won't matter because I'll have you. And you're as good as 10 girlfriends." he winked again.

"Look, you're a jerk. I am not a barbie and plus, I don't even like you."

He grinned, "The offer stays open forever. If you et bored of this 'Jason'-"

"I won't." I cut him off. He scoweled and walked away. _That was NOT easy! _I thought._  
_

Then, he came back. "Look how man-" I was cut of because he smashed our lips together. I tried to pull away but he had an iron grip.

"Get away from her." A voice that sounded strangely like Jason's said.

I could feel a smirk on Joseph's lips. I was still struggeling to get away.

**-tehehehehe**

**Yea guys this part is opening to another part. DK has been wanting to do this kind of thing so I did it for her. Justa bit more rated than whatshe had planned though.. Whatevs! So yeah.. And it's really funny how people review PM stuff like "You coppied this from Demigods Revealed!" when DK doesn't even know what the story is about㈳8㈳4. Stag purple as always my Eggplants㇭4㇭4**


	9. Chapter 9: Jason

**Chapter 9: Jason**

**Hey guys DK here. I see my sis has done a great job because there are too many kind things in the reviews and I want to say THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH. My sis is out of country, but since she knows my fanfiction password she'll keep updating too. Enjoy.**

I saw the jock I had me at the enterence.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked towards the school Piper goes to. Chiron said that he needed to discuss something with her. At the enterance I saw a built up boy. I immidietly knew it was a jock. He studied me, "Are you Jason?". I nodded. He grunted and headed inside. Not sure what to do, I followed him. And then here I was, seeing the jock kiss my Piper while she was trying to get away._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Get away from her." I calmly said. The jock didn't look at me.

"I said get away from my girl!" I raised my voice. **(A/N: Srsly sis? She's texting me what I should write and I just can't help it. If you go to high school in America, review or PM me if it's really like that.)**

The jock stopped and looked at me, "She's perfectly fine with me." he said. He talked as if _I _was the problem.

"Look, she has made her choice way before now." I said, trying and failing miserably at it.

"Look pretty-boy. Sure you're built up and look confident. But on the inside you're a coward. You cannot even fight me over her!"

"'Her' is right here. And she has got ears." Piper huffed.

"Sorry Pipes.**(Tehehe Mario came to my mind. get it? mario, pipes? oh forget it) **But this guy is getting on my nerves. I mean, how hard is it to get your girlfriend from school? This hard."

"Well Piper who is it? Me or pretty-boy?" the jock asked. I was seriously about to deck him but Piper would slap me. Note this: The rumors are true, Aphrodite girls' slaps stings more than Leo's fire.

Piper walked to me and sat on my lap, "Sorry, but I'll choose my boyfriend.". I smirked.

"And who do you think you are?" he pointed at me, "You have ro be ar least my level to earn the right on smirking at me.". I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think you are rolling his eyes at me!" He yelled.

"Well, I think I am Jason grace, Son of Jupiter, Co-Leader of camp Half-Blood, Preator of Camp Jupiter, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Krios and Gaia." I raised my hand and lightning shot from it. The jock hid his facial expression.

"Look Piper. He's one of those freaks. You cannot date him."

"Joseph, you have the right to be scared of me. I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Gaia, One of the seven, Saviour of Olympus.". We smirked at the teerified expressions.

"I think that eery single demigod accidently spilled gheir identity because of this. Race ya to Camp!" Piper declared and she started to sprint. I sprinted after her. The mortals were too scared to follow us.

**Shortness!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I may not update frequently because I have Scholarship to study for and my teachers gave a lot of homwork. If that's not enough, I have ro complete 12 tests in every subject I have for school except Music. For Music I play 4 hours if my gitar. Hope you enjoyed and plz R&R! Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	10. Chapter 10: The Stolls!

**Chapter 10: the Stolls**

**Here I am once again.. No I'm not gonna sing Victorious (spelling much?) Anyway, this is the stolls. I am gonna be trying to get a new thing. I will write the mortals points of view as well. I have some ideas from threatning the 'Eggplants' and the pranksters of the school. Enjoy!**

**- Markus (the bully's) POV**

My fame. My fame was stolen all thanks to those good-for-nothing Stolls. But I envied them on two things. 1) They were too easy talking with each other. I couldn't talk to my older sister without getting in a fight. 2) they made a joke out of everything to make the school laugh. They were the popular ones ever since they vame through that door. Every girl would swoon over me. Now they don't even look at me and turn to the Stoll brothers. The Stolls both had blue eyes that twinkled like they knew everything in the world and are waiting for you, sand brown hai. and some muscle. It wasnt sticking out on odd angles, it was like they had actually earned it. Me? I had decieded that playing football would still make me muscle so I tried an add and here I am.

This time, I'm going to get rid of them and earn my fame back.

I saw the brothers getting out of Ancient Greek. This was another wierd thing about them. They sucked at every lesson except Greek. How they read the complicated symbols? That's another mystery for us to solve.

Anyway, I called out to my other 5 buds and headed towards them. Two of my buds grabbed each Stoll.

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt you know!" Travis called out. I could only tell them apart because Travis was the taller one.

The one holding Conner grunted. I realized that was a stiffled**(I spelt it wrong I know now READ!) **laugh. I looked up and saw Connor was tickling him. The guy couldn't take it anymore and dropped Connor.

"Looks like I'll be the one to survive. Farewell brother! know that you don't think like Percy! I'll remeber to tell Katie you love her too." He wiped a fake tear.

"I'm not leaving my partners in crimes that easily!" Travis shouted and swiftly kicked the guy that was holding him. He really did earn those muscles!

A crowd was slowly forming around us.

**Connor's POV**

And my brother was back! He swiftly kicked Joe, I think that's his name. He walked over me casualy and started the conversation of the canoe lake. We hadnplanneed it all you know? Of course you do! You can't expect Clariesse to plan it. Markus yelle in rage. Why? I don't know either.

So anyways... He started to run toward us like the Minatour. He only needed some undies to fit the job! Oh gods, please don't say I think like Percy! Back to reality, I dodged him and then pushed his back. He tumbled to the ground. He really should _earn _those muscles. The add really isn't working. The girl were swooning and the bous were watching intentinally. I spared a second and winked at the ladies. Markus stood up, his eyes were burning so much he would've sent Ares to shame.

Markus grabbed us by our collors again!

"Hey! I ironed this shirt in the morning you know." I said as I rolled my eyes. Markus grunted.

"Are you ready dear brother?" Travis asked me. "You bet I am!" I andwered.

Together, we kicked Markus. He gained balance, but we tripped him. The school watched in amazment. Probably thinking that we were prankters _and _fighters. They cheered us as we slowly beat up Markus until he was blacked-out. Clarie would be proud.

"Who are you?" someone asked. They knew tgis couldn't be what pranksters do regularly. We answered them.

"I'm Travis-"

"and I'm Connor-"

"Stoll, the sons of Hermes, saviours of olympus, helpers of both Titans and Giants war, famous aming the pranksters and stealers." We finished off together. We laughed and ran to the exit. I heard the princapal say. "What?"

A classmate answered, "They are demigods."

**Next will be Katie. I nerd to finish Greeks and start Romans. Tank you for following/favoriting/reviewing guys! I owe you big time!**

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	11. Chapter 11: Katie

**Chapter 12(I think): Katie**

**Hey guys DK here! Ever since I said after this story is over I will stop writing, my class has been threatning me to not discontinue. When you have a knife right in front of you, you tend to heed. But it's up to you. Review or PM me if I should continue or not. The most frequent request, I heed. So anyway, **

**Princess Of Flames: I will do those kind of characters at the end. I need to focus on the main ones for now.**

** Enjoy!**

**Avery(BFF of Katie)'s POV**

Here we were on our small group of me, Katie, Sarah and Jane. We were talking abou the cute guys in school**(A/N: *throws up*) **And what kind of boys would fit us.

"I think Joe can fit Katie." Jane said.

"I already have a boyfriend! Hid name is Travis!" Katie exclaimed. All the boys in school kind of have a crush on her. Wen they as. her out, she says that she had a boyfriend. We all knew it was a dumb excuse to get rid of the boys though.

"What does he look look like?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes.

"He has curly, brown colored hair, blue eyes and elfish ears. He is a prankster." Katie told us.

I laughed, "You putted a lot of time into your make-believe boyfrien Katie."

"He's not make-believe! In fact, he's going to pick me up after school today!." she huffed. Our eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell us?". She just smirked and walked away. As if on cue, the bell rang.

**Time Lapse After School!㈵1**

We waited for Katie to show up when we saw another monster. We panicked.

"Calm down! Monsters don't bother mortals!" The teacher yelled.

Right then, Katie ran straight to the monster. We watche on amazment as she swiftly fought. She threw her sword away. Where that had come from? No idea.

The monster laughed, "You give up young demigod?". DEMIGOD?! Katie was one of those hybrids? I felt really guilty, here she was, saving our butts, an we called them freak, hybrid and a lot of inappoprite things. My eyes widened much more(If that's possible) when i daw flowers and other kinds nature starte to wrap the monster, following Katie's hand movements. The plants squeezed and the monster dissolved. A boy ran and hugged Katie, then kissed her lightly on the lips. A student warned the guy.

"She's a demigod. She'll kill us all"

Thd guy laughed, "Katie, hurt you? I must be day-dreaming! I know she's a demigod, I am one too. I am Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. Katie Gardener is a faughter of Demeter," Travis's voice hardened, It didn't sound natural, "We both helped in the Giant and Titan war. A.k.a Saving your butts.".

With that, they both walked away. Leaving us looking guilty.

**-Shortness-**

**That's the end and I am sorry for the lack of update!**

**Remember to vote who should be next and If I should continue writing stories or not.**

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	12. Chapter 12: Hazel

**The real chapter 12: Hazel**

**Hey guys DK here! I made a excuse maker machine to make up an excuse for the lack of update! Excuse maker, activate!**

**EM(shortness for Excuse Maker): DK had been wrestling with Turkish, Science, Social Studies an German homeworks. Her dad has been giving her extra homeworks as well.**

**That's actually true. Anyways, I have a poop ton of homework so there might be huge gaps! Enjoy**

Avoided Charm Speak(Piper), cute-baby-gray-eyes(Annabeth), baby-seal-eyes(Percy), tons of cursing(Arion. Percy's right, we need to wash that horse's mouth with soap..), the cute-horse-eyes(Chiron), the twin-baby-blue-eyes(Thalia and Jason. They looked soo cute when they wanted to), the I'm-the-preator-you'll-do-as-I-say glare(Reyna. She scared me. But I managed this one). But then Frank had come and turned into a baby panda. How could I say no to that?

So here she was at school. Tryin (and failing) to avoid the bullies. I was basically an 84 year old African-American. Also a child of the Big Three. I prayed to both Pluto and Hades tht I would not spill my identity.

I was in the halls, getting things from my locker. Then I heard voices.

"Do you see those eyes?"

"Contact of course!"

"And that hair!"

"Fake!"

I decided to ignore them. But the eye insult did hurt. It was natural but unnatural. They were solid gold. i got the things for Latin and went to my classroom. As usual, the sluts... Girls were texting or talking or shooting me glares. The jocks were either shouting, throwing airplanes, or throwing winks at me. I caught myself before I threw up. I sat o. my usual seat, the back. Jessica and her group pf four made their way toward me. They looked like clowns, except their tan was orange and their makeup was waaayy worse.

"How'd you get tan Hazel? Did you rub dog poop**(A/N: sorry**** I don't swear so it's an elemantary word.) **all over yourself?" Jenna, the school's biggest slut-_girl-_In the school. Just then, her stupid boyfriend had to walk in. Once Jenna saw the school's biggest bully, also captain of the football team(as if that made him more endaring) Joseph, she batted her eyelashes and I suppose, pouted? I looked around to make sure that Octavian wasn't here. Maybe she saw him murdering one of her teddy bears? Anyways, she looked at me trimuphly, as if I didn't have a boyfriend. I indeed did, he was nice and caring. He also was a son of Mars and had killed monsters eve since he went to Lupa.

I wasn't an idiot, I didn't say anything, I just glared back and I swear I saw the whole class flinched. Gods I need to play my demigodness down!

"I'm not surprised that you have no boyfrien dear Hazel." She laughed. I clenched my jaw.

**Jenna's POV (Man I hate sluts, even in Turkey we have them! What has the world become to?...)**

I flinched back slightly as the loser glared. I swear she's one of those freaks. I mean, no mortal (besides I of course, I'm better than the goddesses them selves!) can master that kind of glare naturally. Plus why does she want contacts anyways? It's pretty obvious the color's not natural.

There are a lot of things I hate about her:

1) She is kind and helping to everyone so they worship her.

2) She makes everything rock when she wears it or had it.

3) She is beautiful, but doesn't even CARE!

And so on.. I swear if she's a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm killing her myself. Anywas, I stiod my ground.

"I'm not surprised that you have no boyfriend dear Hazel." My worst mistake ever. I saw her clenching her jaw.

"Oh but Jenna, I do! He's sweet, kind and caring. Undoubtedly 1000 times better than yours." She said sweetly. I snorted, "Oh yes? Where is he then?"

"Right over here." A voice said behind me.

**-Got a cliffhanger, woahhh woah! (yes I did that)**

**Ok guys don't expect me to update regularly. Foreign Language Night is coming this March and the whole school is counting on me to make my school the 1st place. Also Scholarship is coming in, like, 4 weeks. Not to mention my father expects me to do 80% even though I don't fully know Turkish. Plus I have to study my Greek and German. Oh Allah help me! Anyways, shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**P.S: 35 reviews? O.O ㈸1THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!㈵8㈴2㈴5**


	13. Chapter 13: Frank

**Chapter I don't know the number of it: Frank**

**Hello guys and thank you guys for the kind reviews! I really apreciate it! Anyway I'm supposed to be finihing my 20 tests but SHHHHHHH! Enjoy!**

I came to get Hazel out of school because her brother, Nico Di-Angelo, had said he wanted to talk to her. I didn't dare to object, he scared the Pluto out of me(Ironic isn't it?). I seriously don't know how Clarie is so calm around him. I'm telling you that girl has some serious magic!

Anyway, I came to her classroom in time to see a slut.. girl(Been hanging out with my dear sister Clarisse lately..) bullying Hazel about not havin a boyfriend. "Where is he then?" I heard the _girl _say. I smirked.

"I'm right here."

The girl turned around. She turned red, "How much is she paying you to play her boyfriend?". I could her envy in her voice. "Actually, she's NOT paying me. Now I highly suggest you don't bully my girlfriend like that again.". Note-to-self: Don't stay in the Ares cabin for long.

The girl batted her eyelashes. I suppose she thought it would be cute, but it looked like that clown in Batman movies. Joker I think. "You could ditch this junk," she gestured to Hazel. I tried my best to not to trangle the girl, "And have sime fun with _me_.". In a matter of seconds I pushed her to a wall, my hands in her neck. "No one calls Hazel junk. You hear me? NO ONE!" I shouted. Now I was seriously losing it. But it felt so right! Ok hold on! Dad get out of my head.

"Frank?" Hazel asked quietly. I threw off my war crazy father habit. I let go of the girl and sat down next to Hazel.

"Frank?" she asked again.

I shook my head, "Been staying in my siblings' cabin lately.".

She laughed. Oh gods that laugh, it was beautiful! She held my hand, "Shake your father off your head."

I was about to respond to her when the girl interupted, "Oh, my name is Jenna, the hottest and the most popular girl in the school. Why don't we just ditch this place sweetie? We can have loads of fun at my place!"

I lost all the sense I had. I felt warmer and heavy. I was snarling at Jenna. Jenna ran away screaming with the rest of the class "He's one of the hybrids! Kill him!".

"oh gods Frank!" Hazel shouted, annoyence clear in her beautiful voice. I changed back to human.

"Hazel dear, step away carefully." a teacher said. Hazel glared at him.

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, freer(spelling much?) of Death, defeated of Gaia**(A:N: And a bunch of titels I forgot to mention.) **"

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, freer(same thing :P) of Death, Duplicater of Mist (And a bunch of other titels DK forgit to write)"

The mortals' faces were PRICELESS! Wish I had Clarie, Leo or the Stolls to take a picture. Hazel and I ran off. "Did we really just do that?" Hazel asked me. I smiled and nodded.

**Alright guys, next is Clarie! Then after Clarie I'll do the minor characters (I already did Rachel though..) Such as Grover, Gleeson Hedge, Tyson and so on.. DOK and I thank you for the support. Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6 Stay purple my Eggplants㇭4㇭4**


	14. Chapter 14: Clarie

**Chapter 14: Clarie**

**For the ones who don't know Clarie, here:**

**Name: Clarie**

**Powers: Can blend in the shadows, can make a shield out of sunlight for 5 mins. the more people it's shielding the less time, the other power will be mentioned in the story.**

**Boyfriend: Nico (surprise, surprise)**

**Enemies: Whoever makes fun of her friends**

**Friends: Everyone at Camp, except the Aphrodite and Ares cabin**

**Appearance: Brown hair and eyes, wears all black. Her hair usually always tied back to a ponytail.**

**Personality: Very shy, bookworm, kind and can kick your butt on a daily basis.**

**Enjoy!**

I was the only one who was glad there were no demigods with me. Well except Nico... I had already told him who I really am. I was looking at people with my aura, there was a chance that someone had a pure aura. I needed to get them to safety.

Of course I was wearing sun-glasses so they couldn't see that my eyes were pitch black with no whites. I sang Demons by Imaginive Dragons. I could really relate to that song. _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate._ I sat in the very back of the clasroom.

"Hey babe." I heard a voice.

**Ryan's POV**

I saw Clarie sit in the back. Clarie was a strange girl. Never talked, except in Greek, and always wearing sun-glasses. Rumors said that her eyes were completly black or that she had no eyes. I knew none of them were true. I made my wat to her. That earned me glares from the other jocks and cheerleaders.

"Hey babe." I said. She turned around. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she was glaring at me. "I have a boyfriend who's really protective, go away before either he or I send you to the hospital."

She always turned down the other guys saying that and everyone knew it was just a dumb excuse. I putted on my grin that made all the girls swoon. But she didn't change her expression. "Don't make this hard on yourself babe! You and I will match perfectly."

"You are a player. I know that you do disturbing things with a girl, then dump her for the next. Plus, you're an idiotic, stuck-up, jock who bullies everyone except for the sluts and other jocks. Now get out of my face before I make you." She said all of thag so calmly. It took all my will power to not flinch.

Clarie had no friends. She was known as a freak through out the popular girls, but known as hot throught out us. She stuck up for the ones who were bullied which earned her the title 'weak' and '*****'. But she qas hot and that was all that mattered.

"Don't be hard on yourself babe. Give me your adress and I'll pick you up and we can have some fun at my place." I said. I gave her my best smile, knowing she couldn't say 'no' to me now. But I was proven wrong.

"1) If you call me babe again, I will gut you like a fish. 2) You really don't know the meaning of no. 3) I have a freaking boyfriend!" She exclaimed. I got angry.

Without thinking, I yanked her sun-glasses away from her eyes. The rumors were true, her eyes were black, with mo whites showing. I gasped. Her eyes turned normal in a matter of seconds, soft, chocolate brown. I figured I must be hallucinating.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Her voice dangerously calm.

"Don't you realize that you're prettier without these?" I raised the sun glasses up.

"Look mortal, I either gut you with my sword, or I shoot your head off with my bow." She said. She then covered her mouth once she realized what she had said. My eyes widened. All this time, the girl I have been wanting to have for myself was kne of those freaky hybrids?

"You're one of those hybrids? You're too hot though!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm more than a normal demigod Ryan." She spat my name like it was venom, "I am Clarie, a daughter of Apollo, Greek version, Helper of the Second Titan War, the second Black." She was wearing black armor with a black sword and was surrounded by blackness. "I am the watcher of Gold and Silver, the ones who will save all of your pathetic lives and their superior lives. I am ordered to protect the pure auras by Abraham Lincoln, the Mage. The writer of the Codex itself! Now make your pathetic legs and arms to actually help us save your lives." with thag she left, her armour and sword shining in the sunlight as if it wasn't from black smoke.

She left some of us looking at their feet guiltly, some of us bowing after her, some of us rocking back and forth from paranoia, and the rest of us staring at the place where she'd been. We all thought about her big speech. The History teacher especially, who knew the 5th president of U.S.A**(1) **was one of her kind?

I looked out the door. I saw Clarie kissing some guy with messy black hair and was wearing all black. I guess that was Nico, her so called boyfriend.

**(1)- I don't know if Abraham was the 5th. I am freaking Eurasian for Allah's sake!**

**Anyways, next is the minor characters! Starting with Grover! YAY! Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**P.S: Do I have any other Gravity Falls fans reading? Because I am!**


	15. Chapter 15: Grover and Juniper

**Chapter 15: Grover amd Juniper**

**Hey guys DK here with yet another c****hapter! I know this is going to be too common, Grover meeting Nancy again, but let me write. Enjoy!**

**- Grover's POV**

I had planned a date for Juniper and I. We were heading towards a vegaterian restuarant that was near her tree. Juniper looked stunning. She wore a grass green dress that made her eyes stand out. She wore bo make up, but since some of her face was green, it looked like she was wearing dark green eye shadow. Meanwhile, I was wearing a tuxedo. I had my fake feet on of course.

So anyways, we arrived at the restuarant. We took our seat and started to talk about casual stuff. About Mrs. O'Leary always peeing on her friends, how to prank couples and so on. I turned around and saw some red head that looked very familiar. She was with 4 other girls. Alright, all of them looked familiar. Though they did look like clowns with that kind of makeup. One of the girl's eyes widened, and she whispered something to the red head.

The red head looked at me and I gasped. It was Nancy Bobofit. She looked shocked. She made her way to our table. "Hello Grover." she sneered.

"Grover who is this?" Juniper asked.

"My dear, meet Nancy Bobofit. Bully and clown mekeup expert."

She just saw Juniper. "You're way too pretty to be hang out with this loser. Come and join us. You'll have every boy chasing you."

"Glad for the offer but no thanks. Now if you'll kindly get out of our table so we can enjoy our date."

Nancy scoweled. "You're not the boss of me. I'll stay here until I got what I want. I want both of you to admire me as a leader. I want you to bow down on your knees."

I wanted to strangle her so bad. There was nature all around me. I could just let them strangle her. But I lnew no mist would cover it. Nancy then realized something.

"Where's Percy?"

I snickered, "He's right behind you."

**Nancy's POV**

I turned around. A really really HOT guy was standing behind ME. BEHIND ME! AAHHH! But I knew those sea green eyes too well. He was Percy Jackson, the scrawny little boy I used torment.

"Percy I am so sorry. I hope we can be friends." I smiled mt winning smile. No boy could say no to this. I was hoping to win him the 'nice girl' way. Just be his friend then BOOM! You have a hot boyfriend.

"I have forgiven you fir that. You didn't know who I was. But you did something I thought that you've learned about me in 6th grade. You mess with my friends, you mess with me." with that he knocked me over so hard I was starting to black out. I hear Percy whispher to my ear.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Posiden. He's Grover Underwood, Satyr, also the Lord o The Wild. That's his girlfrien Juniper. She's a brave tree nymph. Next time you see us, leave us alone."

Then I blacked out with one question in my mind, "Why did I torment them?"

**Yes, I know short but better than nothing right? And I added some bad*** Percy right there! Hope you enjoyed and shine bright as always!㈴6㈴6**


	16. Chapter 16: Clarisse and Chris

**Chapter Idk: Clarisse and Chris**

**Audience: Y NO UPDATE DK?! DK: I'm sorry! Do you have any idea how hard it is to teach DOK, do my homework, do the homework dad gives me AND update at the same time? Not to mention my classmates are threatning me to copy every story I've wrote to turkfanfiction(fanfiction for Eurasians). **

**Anyway.. After some deals, a fist fight, fist fight with the princapal and a food fight with 600+ people(dont ask), I finally have an idea for Chris and Clarisse! Enjoy!**

We were known as Mr and Mrs. Freak throughout the school. With Chris being the son of Hermes he is, he earned a good reputation. I couldn't say the same for myself. I couldn't talk to anyone because everyone says I'm the freak. I beat everyone when it comes to sports and I'm also very shy.

I heard Tiffany, the head cheerleader and the biggest slut in the history of sluts, gossipin about me and the cute couple of school. I nudged Chris, "Prissy and Princess can beat this couple in a second.". He held back his laughter, "You bet. Though I'm sure the Love-Triangle will come up second.". I held back my laughter as well. The 'Love-Triangle' was actually Nico, Clarie and Thalia **(A/N: Referance to Where am I. 'Nuff said.)**.

"Hey Chris. Why don't you ditch this loser and we can have some fun at my place tonight?" I heard some girl say. I turned around and grunted. It was Ashley, the side-kick of Tiffany(1). Could she not see that his girlfriend was right NEXT to him?

"I think you should get your eyes checked Ashley. Because my GIRLFRIEND is right NEXT to ME." he voiced my thoughts. Ashley made a sour face at me as if I was the problem.

"C'mon, you can ditch this sport freal gm hang out with a real girl." she purred. Chis held my shoulder as if saying "_It's not worth it." _It was actually... **_  
_**

"Look punk, he is MY boyfriend. And if YOU try to steal HIM from ME, I'll make sure all of your tiny bones re crushed along with your dreams." **(A/N: DOK: When did ypu get so violent? DK: Ever since we came to Diyarbakir. DUH!) **

Ashley and Tiffany gasped. "You have no right to talk to me like that you piece of trash. Our parents are too high up in this world, and we get what we want." then Ashley turned to Chris, "So, what's your answer dear?"

The fire in my eyes would've sent Leo to shame. "Look, I have an amazing girlfriend who can and will beat the Hades out of you, so I highly suggest you get out of our way and stop flirting with me." Chris said matter-of-factly. That's my Chris! I felt a little proud.

"You heard him. Get out of our way while you have a chance." I said. The sluts glared at me.

"Who do you think you are? Please answer my question, honey." Tiffany said in a fake, sweet voice.

"I am Clarisse LaRue **(A/N: Twitter camphalfblood's answer to a question: "Is La her middle name?/ I want my child's name to be La! No it's her last name. La is with Rue." So I'm not making this up) **Daughter of Ares, Helper of both the Giant and Titan war, Sailor of the Sea, Wanderer of the Lybrinth. This is Chris Rodrigez(dont care if I spelt it wrong -_-) son of Hermes, Wanderer of the Lybrinth, Helper of both the Giant and Titan war. Also my boyfriend. Sk watch your back punk." I glared at her, then took Chris's hand.

Together, we walked away with the school gaping at us.

**Yes, I made you wait that long for this much shortnes... I REGRET NOTHING!㈴0㈴0**

**Next is Hedge, back to threatning I guess!**

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**

**Question: 46 followers?0_0 Why do you like this story?**


	17. Chapter 17: Gleeson Hedge (Bye DK)

**The end for DK: Gleeson Hedge**

**Hey guys DK here. The moment everyone has been waiting for is here! I am not going to be writing anymore. Also, it is the end of this story. I bid you all farewell and hope you'll like DOK's stories. Enjoy!**

**- Connor(the stupid jock)'s POV**

"LISTEN UP CUPCAKES! I AM GOING TO BE TEACHING YOU SWORD FIGHTING!" Hedge yelled. I perked up at the mention of sword fighting. Finally, MY chance!

"Now, who will volunteer to challange me?" He asked. I raised my hand. He pointed at me and I headed towards him.

"3, 2, 1 GO CUPCAKE!" He counted down. I was sure I could beat him. He was just an old man acting tough. He waited for me to charge and I did. Worst mistake. He easily dodged my strike.

He grabbed my arm and neck. He twisted my arm and I cried out in pain and dropped my sword. He then pushed m. to the ground by my neck. He had won against me yet again.

Everyone cheered for him, "Again! Again! Again!..."

I scowled and went back to my spot. I would be paying the Coach a visit today.

**TIME LAPSE TO LUUUNNNNCCCHHHH YAAAYYAYAYYAYAY!**

"What do you want cupcake?" Hedge asked. I smirked.

"We both know you're not tough Hedge. You're just an old man. And you're stealing MY fame. I cannot let you get away with that."

Coach frowned, "Cupcake, do I look that old to you? Yes, you're in the football team, but you're not te sharpest sword in the armoury. I have other students that use brains as well as strength. If you tried that you might be able to beat even my best student!"

I frowned as well. I was used for gym teacher to think that I was the best they had. And now, here was a gym teacher saying I wasn't. I wondered who this student was. Then I became angry that a teacher said I wasn't smart.

"Who is your 'star student'?" I asked. He smirked, "Percy Jackson."

The name echoed in my head. Percy Jackson, the one who had been kicked out of numerous of schools and blown up some of them. The girls all swooned over him. But we had foun out that he was the son of Posiedon. He was my -EVERYONE'S- nightmare.

But if coach knew this.. then... No, he couldn't be. But I needed to ask, "Are you a son of Ares?". Coach chuckled.

"You actually DO have a brain! No I am not a demigod." I relaxed.

"Let me finish cupcake. I am a satyr." with that, he kicked off his shoes to reveal cloven hooves.

Right before I blacked out, I saw a HOT girl who had blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Coach! You shouldn't scare mortals like that!"

**I'll miss you!**

**So guys, this is the end for me, DK. I am writing crap and I have other things to worry about. But, if enough people vote me to continue, I will come back but I highly doubt that antine would vote. **

**Also, I am sorry for the non-sluts/dumb jocks with the same name as the sluts/stupid jocks in this story.**

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


End file.
